Case 1-2: Access Codes
is a Case West case. In the previous case Frank's source said he can hack into the secure networks if Frank and Chuck entered provided access codes. Then the source will download information about the facility, such as security footage and facility designs. To avoid the majority of the security guards exit the shipping office by stepping back through the side that Chuck and Frank entered from into the loading bay. If Chuck and Frank go through the other new door they will be attacked by several security guards while on the top floor catwalks.Kevin Hall, Dead Rising 2: Case West Walkthrough, IGN, (January 6, 2011). Security Outpost Frank and Chuck's first destination is the Security Outpost. Heading back the way Chuck and Frank came, travel down the shipping office stairs and head south. Two zombie handlers are now in the Loading Bay. Travel through the Storage Bay and into the Holding Pens area. Move up the first blue staircase in the Holding Pens area. A door will be visible at the top of the stairs off to the right. Open the door and step into the Security Outpost. Two security guards are in this room, one in front of the terminal, and the other in the locker room. Walk to the terminal with the keyboard in front of it next to the windows. Chuck will input the codes. Server Room After inputting the codes in the security outpost, the next destination is the Server Room, which is on the first floor on the far side of the Living Quarters. align=right } There is a first floor emergency door to the Living Quarters from the Holding Pens area but a key is required to open it. It is only gained later from rescuing Lisa. To access the Living Quarters, Chuck and Frank will have to take the Holding Pens second floor entrance to the Living Quarters. From the Security Post travel down the stairs to the half open garage door, which is the entrance to the Harvesting Room in the southeast corner of the Holding Pens area. In the Holding Pens, there is a zombie handler on the first floor and a security guard on the second. Travel down the conveyor belt to the door on the southeast side to the Research Lab, Gas Control. Press the button on the control panel above the incinerator on the far end of the first floor of the Harvesting Room to start the incinerator and gain a 5,000 prestige point fulfillment bonus. The bonus is only available one time per play through. The zombies that are burned in the incinerator will not count toward total zombies killed. Enter the Cafeteria through the double doors to the west. Then enter the Living Quarters double doors across the cafeteria. The Server Room is on the far side of the Living Quarters. There are two security guards that stand watch over the server room. On the left side of the Server Room is a terminal. Enter the input the codes just like the last terminal. Return to the Shipping Office After inputting the codes on both terminals, return to the shipping office. Travel up the stairs to the side of Recreation Room (RR) and walk around Living Quarters A8. There is an unlockable second floor door which leads directly to the second floor catwalk of the Holding Pens area, behind the Security Outpost in the Holding Pens. Travel back through the Storage Bay and Loading Bay to the Shipping Office. Enter the shipping office to complete case 1-2. Cutscene Text ;Ending cutscene Tips * After Case 1-2 is completed, survivor Alicia will be in the Zombrex Research Lab in the Research Lab. Gallery File:Dead rising 2 case west (8).png |Chuck: Stand back Frank, I got this. Let's head to the terminal in the Server Room next. dead rising case 1-2 i want to take them down just as much.jpg|"I want to take them down just as much as you do." dead rising case 1-2 input codes.jpg dead rising case 1-2 input codes security outpost.jpg Videos References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Missions